User talk:Cleanse/Archive 5
This is an archive, not a talk page. The following conversations are preserved for posterity's sake only. If you have any new comments, please add them to my talk page. Thanks! "Scorpion" FA nomination Thanks for the editing tip, Cleanse – to watch out for being too wordy, especially where quotes are concerned. I'm glad we could come to a refined version of the article that we're both happy with! :) --Defiant 18:15, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. The comment was partially directed at myself, since I think some of the quotes I've posted over the years could be broken up and better noted by paraphrasing the speaker. ;-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:18, February 18, 2011 (UTC) 0401 I'd like to base this years April Fools FA on the letters of St. Ron to the Trekkians. All of that can be change, of course, if you don't want a clone of the page, in the main namespace, to be used, and most likely the template could be funnier anyway. - 08:21, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Go forth child, and spread the word of RON. :Seriously though, go right ahead. Take what you want and ditch or replace the unfunny stuff. Quite a bit of it is just in-jokes to various old MA discussions that I'm not sure even most regular contributors would remember. ;-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 10:27, February 25, 2011 (UTC) maforums.org The password was emailed to you from my username @maforums.org - let me know if you got it as I just got the new mail server up and running. Thanks. — Morder (talk) 21:13, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! So you know, Gmail tagged it as spam. ;-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:13, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm not surprised. Part of the problem is that I'm hosting the server on EC2 (Amazon) but the entire amazon network is flagged by spamhaus as spam...sucks big time. So I'm currently hosting the mail on my private server. Once I setup domainkeys I should be ok but time hasn't been my friend recently. — Morder (talk) 07:15, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Supporting vote for "Visionary" Just wanted to say thanks for your supporting vote for . :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 02:33, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :Not a problem.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:57, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Alien of the Week article Thanks, Cleanse, for changing the EAS link title. I wasn't aware the template would use the article's title for the link name – still my fault: I should have read the doc! (Though Bernd did ref. the phenomenon at least twice in the article, just using different terms.) I agree it wasn't the best choice for an external link, but it's all I could come up with. As-is, the article reads like a non-sourced editorial with dubious claims (eg, the claim about the Dosi on DS9). I'm surprised MA has allowed the article to exist; it seems like a candidate for speedy deletion – unless someone can come up with refs. (I do recall reading on MA comments by/about Michael Piller that he shifted TNG from an "AotW"-type show to a more character-driven one.) Perhaps someone can salvage it, though the entire theme of the article seems like almost like a giant nitpick. Thoughts? (Feel free to move this to the talk page.) 16:15, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :It wouldn't be a candidate for speedy deletion (see the deletion policy), but you could bring it up at the normal Pages for Deletion. It might be possible to rewrite the article based on comments from production staff about the phenomenon. But to be honest, in this case I'm not really interested in researching it. I did find this, however. –Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:13, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Sometime, if I'm feeling well enough (that is highly variable day-to-day), I could research it, add refs, and clean it up. Please don't feel pressured to do anything about it; I merely wanted to know about the logistical stuff. Still, thanks for the link! :-) 15:54, March 8, 2011 (UTC) "Drumhead" (trial) link Cleanse, Thanks for fixing the link. I thought someone would get to it – you beat me! ;-) (though I shouldn't have left it that way) I was wondering, though: what do you think about creating a Drumhead page, either as a redirect or disambig? I was going to create something like that, but I'm unsure which is better. I do think something should exist there. (And if it's not too much trouble, could you respond on my talk page so I get the message?) Thanks! 13:54, March 8, 2011 (UTC) PS Overall, what do you think about the rather drastic changes I made to the article? Note: I cleaned up Drumhead trial and added a link to the ep at the top (for now). I'm still unsure whether Drumhead should be a disambig or redirect, though. At least people can find the ep more easily now. 15:44, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Input requested Further input is requested here. Thanks. - 00:05, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'd like your opinion as to if this post by that user is a personal attack or not.--31dot 09:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I blocked him; it might not be personal but it certainly is harassment against the site as a whole, and part of a long series of disruptive behaviour for which he has been warned enough times.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for looking at it- that's what I was thinking but I wanted to cover the bases since they are well known.--31dot 09:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem. :-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Jake Sisco While I agree that I should have probably left Cirroc Lofton in the credits of each episode whether he was in it or not, I don't understand you reverting the changes I made on his non-appearances page. The way it is is more confusing than anything, compounded by the fact that it only lists 44 episodes that he has not appeared in when the true number is higher. In fact, you've also reverted my changes to the Jake Sisco page which now says again that he only appeared in a total of 70 episodes total. #1: He appeared in more than that so that is an incorrect "fact", and #2: 70 + 44 (or even 58 if you seperate the episodes listed in non-appearances) only add up to 114 or 128...both numbers well short of the 176 official episodes listed when you divide two-parters into two episodes. So, which is the correct fact? Has he appeared in 70 or not appeared in 44 or 58? You have changed my changes back to something more confusing and incorrect. Quite frankly, that angers me. I'm tired of Wiki-page "police" thinking they know everything and deleting or reverting changes I've made when there was nothing wrong or inaccurate about the changes I've made. Yes, entries should be monitored on some level to weed out profanity or other inapproriate comments, but this is supposed to be enjoyable for us Star Trek fans, a place to look stuff up as well as contribute so that we can feel like we're a part of the Star Trek universe in some tiny way. My contributions were clearer and more accurate! Tribbleator 02:07, July 24, 2011 :I'm not necessarily defending how Jake's list is on the main character non-appearances page, but your edit was clearly inaccurate – as I said when making the revert AND on your talk page, you ignored that some of the entries were ranges, meaning that you left out plenty of episodes in which Jake didn't appear. How it is now is accurate, even if not presented in the most attractive way. :Note that I didn't revert your edits on Jake Sisko, 31dot did. He is also the one who commented on your edits to the credits. You should also note that I took the effort to add a proper appearances list to that article, which shows that Jake appeared in exactly 70 episodes.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 07:14, July 24, 2011 (UTC) My apologies, I'm an idiot. Though I have to say that all this confusion started because rather than listing the episodes he did not appear in seperately, a dash was used to go from one episode to another, which gave a false number of episodes that he did not appear in beside his name. Any way to clear that up? :No worries. The number is automatically generated by the Wiki software based on the number of bullet points in the list. If you want a correct number, you could expand the list to properly list every episode Jake didn't appear in with it's own bullet point (all 100 or so), by cross-referencing with a list of all the episodes (e.g. in the DS9 article). For example, where it currently says - , you'd make sure to list both those episodes as well as all the episodes in between. :There are some technical problems with listing so many episodes (due to each one being a template call), but admittedly the page has that already even with the current Jake list. In the past, there have been several discussions about breaking up the page, but no consensus. Just so you know.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:05, July 25, 2011 (UTC) William S. McCullars Dear Cleanse, I was wondering if I´d addressed your concerns about the William S. McCullars article to your satisfaction...--Sennim 21:19, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Much better. Good work. :-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:19, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, mate.:) Sennim 00:41, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Recommended layout? Hello Cleanse, I feel a little silly asking you this but what does the recommended layout do? When I clicked on the link it seemed to change my username, so I didn't save and got out of there. Obviously I don't know a lot about computers. I would like to know that my username is not going to be changed to 'Starfleet Academy/wikia.css'?--Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 07:58, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Using the "recommended layout" removes some aspects of the new skin that we as a community found undesirable. That wikia.css page is what determines what is seen under your username; it will not change your username. :) --31dot 08:34, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I think 31dot has covered it pretty well. And please always feel free to ask questions. :-) I would recommend you follow the link and save the changes, as it will improve the look of the site in a few ways. –Cleanse ( talk | ) 10:59, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok I will. Thanks to the both of you :)--Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 00:29, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it worked and the message has gone from my talk page! Is there somewhere else I can go to to get the it? I saved it and then I was told to bypass the cache, I tried but it seems that it didn't work is there anyway to find if you you viewing the wiki the right way. --Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 01:55, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Please maintain your indent, see for more info on that. As for the CSS change, yes it did work, but you may still not be seeing it yet, since the cashe has been really behind all week. You can tell there is a difference on articles, but not on your user page, since the things that were removed aren't displayed there anyway. In a bit, you should go to a page, I always use James T. Kirk, and log out, then log back in. The changes should be noticeable between the two. - 02:09, August 9, 2011 (UTC) As for the indent, I had done that it must also have not worked. I logged out after I made the post before, But I will make a guess at what has changed. Is one of the changes that the talk page link/box on a page has "discuss this page" before it and another is that instead of "Edit" there is "Edit this page" now?--Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 03:10, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry I've been silly. I went to the James T. Kirk page and logged out and back in again and I do see the changes now. By the way how did MA get away with getting rid of the ads? I thought that ads were part of the deal with making wikis.--Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 05:51, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Just me fixing the indent of my posts, AGAIN! Maybe I should go to that page Archduk3, I must be doing something wrong.(If it is wrong again well it was right in the preview) :)--Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 00:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, you just (un)fixed the indent of your posts. ;-) On Memory Alpha, you keep the same level of indent throughout the conversation. If you're the first person (you in this case), you have no indent. If you're the second, you have one indent (31dot here). Third person (me) gets two indents. And so on. See the Help page Archduk3 linked to above. Thanks. :-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:33, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Here is the sreen caps for the previous post: [Images removed] Ok I have fixed it now and if this does not work then I will fix it again and screen cap it to prove that I did it! PS I know how to indent talk pages, but for some reason it just keeps coming undone! In fact I will screen cap it now and show you my struggle! :) --Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 05:38, August 11, 2011 (UTC) So you can see I have been indenting the comments. (previous comments have been the same) PS You can delete these photos from Memory Alpha when you are done with them. --Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 06:06, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::The reason why your indents keep disappearing is because you keep doing it incorrectly. Archduk3 and I are fixing them each time we comment. Please read (point 2) more carefully. As explained above, for this entire conversation you should have no indents, and I should have two. How the conversation appears right now is how it should be. So when you reply, please do not add any indents.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 06:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I am so sorry, I get it now and I will leave you in peace! I guess I didn't know how to indent talk pages after all :D Funny enough I thought it was being change when I was gone! I will be off for now I have to fix Locomotive Wiki! --Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 07:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::You should note that other wikis will have different conventions. You should check their policies regarding talk pages before you attempt to "fix" anything.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 07:23, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I am an admin on Locomotive Wiki and I will be talking to the creator about talk pages soon! I have to say I did not like the tone of your last comment. (Well did I get it right this time!!) --Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 08:06, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I was just saying that you shouldn't attempt to fix things that aren't necessarily broken on other wikis, that is all. :-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 08:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC) And I was just saying that it is the "attempt" that I do not like.--Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 09:08, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I think you're reading far too much into one word. I was just "attempting" to be helpful.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok I probably was. You must think I'm another horrid user to come onto this wiki! I will leave you alone now and will stop trying to unfix talk pages you have already fixed! :-D --Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 01:17, August 12, 2011 (UTC) "Inter Arma..." FA Nomination Hey Cleanse, I was wondering if you were open to reconsidering your position on the nomination in its present form? --| TrekFan Open a channel 00:59, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I guess I asked you a favour so its a bit rude of me not to help you out. :-) Alright, I'll read over the article in a bit and cast my vote. I was hoping my original comment didn't come across as an "oppose"; I was genuinely curious if anything could be gleamed from the script or DVD (I co-own the DVDs with my brother, and unfortunately he's got all of DS9 ;-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:11, August 21, 2011 (UTC) No, not at all. You said "comment" and what you put where valid points (I was actually careful to put "your position" and not "your vote" when messaging you here). I did have a look through the script and a couple of other reference works, plus an internet search (though I did this when writing the article anyway) and there was nothing, aside from one small note, that could be added. The only thing I haven't looked at is the DVD (as I don't have it!), but I can't imagine it will contain much more information than the legendary DS9 Companion. However, if I can somehow get a glimpse of it, I will be sure to check it! Any comments are appreciated and will help me to write better articles in the future, so even if you oppose, thanks for taking the time and effort. :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 01:21, August 21, 2011 (UTC) DistantlyCharmed Hello Cleanse, I was hoping you might consider unblocking User: Distantlycharmed while this discussion is going on. I don't think it's right that Archduk3 has blocked her when it is clear he is now personally involved in the situation. While DC *may* have replied to some of his comments in anger, it was because of comments he had made not the other way around. I think on this occasion, Arcduk3 is abusing his "powers" as an admin. --| TrekFan Open a channel 12:19, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :There is no current block against DC. See Distantlycharmed, block log or . Please get your facts straight before trying to interfere. -- Cid Highwind 12:28, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry Trekfan, if I had thought the block was unjust, I would have lifted it myself. As for the discussion, I'm trying to avoid getting dragged into unproductive ones.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:14, September 15, 2011 (UTC) That's understandable, Cleanse. Thank you anyway for replying. I appreciate it. --| TrekFan Open a channel 00:15, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Merges If you have a chance, could you take a look at some of the pages to be merged, particularly Strickler (Admiral) and Admiral (Starfleet)? I plan on getting to these pages soon, assuming the firestorm ever dies down, and more input is always a plus. Thanks. - 05:50, September 15, 2011 (UTC) User:Cleenze Do you think that username was an attempt to be similar to your username? If so they can be blocked permanently for that reason.--31dot 10:47, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Personally, I think it'd be a mistake to block anyone on such circumstantial, non-offensive grounds. If this precedent is set, any other name thought to be too similar to another user's (even when accidental/coincidental) could be blocked; that doesn't seem like a good habit to set, IMHO. --Defiant 10:55, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Which is why I asked if that's what he thought; It is in the policy that intentionally similar names can be blocked.--31dot 11:08, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for reminding me 31dot. ::Defiant: "Cleenze" was a vandal. No one's going to block someone permanently if it was a similar name in good faith. ::In this case, I doubt it will matter much in practice how long this person is blocked. Apart from the name, he was a pretty garden variety vandal, and most don't come back. I'm thus happy at the moment to treat this case as any other vandal. He currently has a two week block. If he returns to vandalise after that date, then I'll block him for a significant amount of time or permanently.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 11:15, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :As I tried to suggest, I'm all for the blocking of users who select usernames extremely similar to others' as long as they have other breaches of the Ps&Gs. It's just that Cleenze's status as a vandal wasn't brought up in the initial post (for understandable reasons, I now realize); I'd probably support the blocking in this case. --Defiant 11:23, November 2, 2011 (UTC) To clarify, I was not suggesting blocking users with unintentionally similar usernames- my question was based on the fact the user in question was a vandal.--31dot 11:24, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::The block policy is about impersonating another user, but the username policy covers similar usernames, and they're not acceptable. The policy needs to be updated since wikia can rename users, assuming they do that for things like this, but any user who won't change names after being contacted can be blocked. Those blocks should be permanent, because the problem won't be resolved after any period of time. - 12:01, November 2, 2011 (UTC) My Fault Sorry my mistake --TimeTraveller34 23:00, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :No need to apologise. I've rewritten the page so it contains a canon reference. If you'd like to contribute references from novels in the future, I suggest you head over to Memory Beta. :-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:12, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Last block I made that block infinite; I don't think that user needs to come back given what he posted.--31dot 11:45, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :I'd actually forgotten how to do an indefinite block, and just wanted to block him ASAP. Thanks for fixing that.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:06, November 16, 2011 (UTC) FYI Edits like that one are actually spam bots. Not worth posting on their talk page. Just rv them, mark 'em as spam, block the user, and hope for the best. -- sulfur 03:42, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :Alright. Wasn't sure if that was a person or not.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 11:59, December 24, 2011 (UTC)